


Five Mornings (From the Outside)

by HappyLeech



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction is everywhere on Chorus, M/M, Outside pov of relationship, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Secret Relationship Brought To Light Within A Standard Business Week, The army runs on Drama, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: Four times someone found out about them, and the one time everyone did





	Five Mornings (From the Outside)

####  The First Morning 

It was a quarter past six, and Donald wasn’t awake.

Normally the General would already be up long before Emily herself, halfway through a cup of army coffee and giving the maps or possible battle plans a cursory look before meeting with Kimball. Instead when Emily walked into his office, already talking to him, there was no one there. Stopping just inside the door, she turned in a circle, almost expecting him to pop out from behind something in a poor attempt to surprise her.

Nothing. She was the only one in the room, the only one in the _hallway_ for that matter. Donald just wasn’t there.

“...well, I suppose everyone deserves to sleep in once in a while,” Emily said with a small smile. It was too bad he’d chosen that morning to do so, when Agents’ Carolina and Washington were expecting reports from both Generals regarding their halves of the army. She dropped a small sheaf of papers on his desk before turning and heading towards his quarters. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too nonplussed about the wake-up call.

* * *

 

Emily had just stepped into the corridor leading to Donald’s room when she saw his door creak open. She paused, then stepped back out of sight as someone who was decidedly _not_ Donald walked out, struggling to get his shirt over his head.

“I’ll see you later,” Dexter Grif said as he made his way towards the emergency exit.  “Maybe at lunch. Or supper.”

“Once Kimball sends someone to haul you out of bed then,” Emily heard Donald say with a laugh as she turned away. Anything else said between them was lost to her as she made her way back to Donald’s office- she hadn’t meant to intrude on his personal life, neither of their personal lives for that matter. If they didn’t find out that she saw them, it was for the better.

It was nice to see that he’d made a connection that wasn’t professionally driven, even if it wasn’t who Emily thought it’d be. Hopefully he wouldn’t notice her giving him and Grif any delighted looks.

 

####  The Second Morning 

“Bye Andersmith! Sleep well!” Captain Caboose shouted, waving as John turned away from the group and toward the barracks.

John yawned and waved back, before heading down the corridor leading to his quarters. Blue Squad had been on nightwatch with Agent Washington and Captain Caboose, and despite the fact that he hadn’t felt tired when he was still in his armour, the minute he took it off it was like all he wanted to do was sleep on the floor of the defacto armoury. While everyone else had decided to stay up and get breakfast, he’d decided that between a war of his stomach and his desire to sleep that sleep won.

He had just walked past General Kimball’s quarters when the door started to open and he heard voices.

John’s half-asleep brain took the time to identify them as General Kimball and Captain Grif before he realized what exactly he was hearing and he darted into a doorway and out of sight.

“Do you think I could get away with not getting up?” the General had said, and Captain Grif had laughed.

“You can try, but I bet Carolina’d be banging on your door before breakfast was finished.”

“Can we find a way to distract her then? I want to spend more time with you, Dex.”

“You just want to sleep some more, time with me my ass.”

* * *

 

John waited in the doorway until Captain Grif finally said goodbye to General Kimball and headed off to his quarters before he darted the rest of the way down to his. Part of him wanted to tell the other Lieutenants, it was like something out of one of Jensen’s fanfictions, but that was how gossip started. And the last thing he wanted was to be the source of a new rumour, especially one about his superiors.

Especially one about the _General_.

But that didn’t mean that he can’t tell anyone...after all, no one knew that he was user _DuckWatch_ on CO3, and no one could prove that the story was more than his imagination…

_‘The General gave the door a forlorn look. “If only this cursed war was over, then we could spend all our days together…” ‘’_

 

####  The Third Morning 

Despite how things looked, Carolina wasn’t _really_ lurking in the Red Team hallway.

Before Sarge, Simmons, and Maroon Squad had left on a scouting mission, Sarge had asked her to “ _keep Grif on his toes_ ” as a member of Red Team for the week. So she was standing in the shadows trying to figure out the best way to get him up. Bang on the door? Have Epsilon disengage the lock and loom over him? A bucket of water?

“You’re lurking,” Epsilon said, interrupting Carolina’s thoughts. “Just go knock on the door, yell at him or something, and lets get out of here.”

“Shut up,” she replied, taking a step out of the shadows. “Do you really think I’ll be able to get him up before-”

“Wait, no, shut up, be quiet,” Epsilon interrupted. “Someone’s coming.”

Carolina moved back. “There are other people who are staying in this section other than Grif-” she whispered, before snapping her mouth shut as Grif’s door opened.

Either Simmons hadn’t actually gone with his team or Grif was willingly getting up before oh-five-hundred for some reason...so to say that Carolina and Epsilon were both surprised to see Doyle sneaking out of Grif’s room was an understatement.

“What the fuck?” Epsilon hissed, and Carolina shushed him as Grif followed Doyle out and pulled him into a kiss.

After an uncomfortable amount of time on Carolina’s side of things, Doyle pushed away from Grif. “Emily is going to think something is up if I don’t get to my office soon, Dexter.”

“Fine, fine...Do you think we can distract her if we get her into Dr. Jacobi’s bed?” Grif asked, snickering as he ducked back into his room and away from Doyle’s half-hearted punch. “See you, Donald.”

* * *

 

Carolina waited until Doyle was gone and Grif’s door was shut before slinking as quietly as possible back to her room.

“So…” Epsilon started once they were inside, Carolina sitting on her bed. “What the fuck?”

“I guess Grif and Simmons aren’t a thing, huh?” Carolina said, before putting her head in her hands. “Let’s just...not mention this.”

“Agreed- I don't want to deal with Tucker moaning about the betting pool. Though...maybe this will get Doyle to loosen up a little and stop fainting every time someone looks at him funny.”

 

####  The Fourth Morning 

It had been at least a week since Donut had seen Grif at breakfast, and even though Carolina had told Sarge that she’d make sure he got up and ate at a proper time, she hadn’t been doing it.

So when he marched up to Grif’s door, can you blame him for stopping when he heard voices?

“Really?” Grif said as Donut pressed his ear closer to the crack in the door. “You’ve never had Oreos before?”

“Where would I get them, Dexter?” Kimball replied, and Donut put his hands over his mouth to keep himself from gasping. “I mean, even when Chorus was not under war, civil or not, no one was going to import junk food from Earth, not when they could make their own.”

“ _Vanessa_ , have you been holding out on me?” Kimball started to laugh at Grif’s delighted gasp and Donut found it hard not to join her.

“The minute I find an intact box of Hydrox cookies, I’m eating them, so you’d better be on the lookout yourself because I’m not going to share.”

* * *

 

Donut managed to make it back to his and Lopez’s room before he started to squeal, jumping up and down in utter delight.

“A secret love affair!” he said, turning to Lopez. “Lopez you’ll never guess what I just heard!”

“¿Finalmente se enteró de Grif y los generales?” (“You finally found out about Grif and the Generals?”)

Donut rolled his eyes. “No, not that, Lopez. Do you really think Grif would do that? It’d break Sarge’s heart!”

“Voy a ir a la piscina de motor y tal vez Jensen me atropelle con un jabalí para que no tenga que escucharlos intentar y ser astuto en la noche.” (“I’m going to go to the motor pool and maybe Jensen will run me over with a warthog so I don’t have to listen to them try and be sneaky at night.”)

“Great idea Lopez, I’ll wait until Kimball is gone before I go make Grif come out for breakfast...I don’t want to interrupt anything private.”

 

####  The Fifth Morning 

It’s was nearly time for lunch, and from an outsiders point of view it would seem like it was business as usual.

Generals Donald Doyle and Vanessa Kimball were missing. Wash had gone to speak to Doyle and found his office and quarters empty, and no one had reported him missing. At the same time Sarge, Simmons, and Maroon Team had returned early that morning and when they went to debrief with Kimball, because Doyle was missing, she was also AWOL.

And to make matters worse, Dr. Grey and Carolina weren’t worried about Doyle, focusing on where Kimball may have gone instead, while Donut was worried about Doyle but dismissive of Kimball’s disappearance. Even Andersmith, the more mature of Kimball’s appointed Lieutenants, didn’t seem concerned.

“Where are you going, Wash?” Tucker asked as Wash finally pushed away from the table, giving the maps and possible entrance points for any possible kidnappers a disdainful look.

“Grabbing Grif. It’s well past time that he should be present and I need someone to take Gold Team and join Caboose and his team on perimeter check.” he paused, frowning. “Why are you all looking at me like that?”

Carolina had her helmet on still, but Grey, Donut, and Andersmith looked almost panicked.

“What’s going on?” Wash said slowly.

“I mean I’m pretty sure I saw Captain Grif up walking around last night when I couldn’t sleep?” Andersmith replied, his answer more of a question than a statement.

“Then maybe he saw something.”

“He did come to me saying he’s been having issues sleeping,” Grey added. “Professional opinion states that he should get as much rest as possible.”

“Don’t you have oaths about discussing your patients, doctor?”

“He put a ‘ _do-not-disturb_ ’ sign on the door so I wouldn’t bug him,” Donut said catching Wash’s eyes with a weak attempt at a smile.

“I saw you plow through an ‘ _employee only_ ’ door last week, Donut.”

“He’s sleeping with someone and it’d be really awkward if we busted in on them,” Carolina said, and Epsilon sputtered into view.

“She’s telling the truth, and the last thing I want to see is all...that,” Epsilon finished, waving his hand in a vague gesture. “I’d probably have to do a memory reset and then we’d be in trouble.”

There was a moment of silence, faces were made and several people nodded as if that explained everything. Then Tucker spoke.

“How...how do you know that Grif is sleeping with someone? And what the hell, it’s not Simmons? Goddamnit, do you know how much I’m going to lose on my bets?” he whined, letting his head hit the table. “Fucking Reds.”

“I don’t, but I can pull up the Blue Team Betting Chart,” Simmons said, already reaching for his tablet when Wash put up his hand.

“Look, okay, I don’t care about the bets or who is sleeping with who, so I’m going to go get Grif and then we can go looking for the Generals. And then, once we find the Generals, we can grill Grif on his love life or whatever, okay?” Wash shook his head and turned, not caring that everyone scrambled after him as he made his way to Grif’s room.

* * *

 

“GRIF!” Wash shouted as he banged on the door, deciding to forgo opening the door and getting an eyeful. He’d had enough of that with Tucker and his continued practice of sleeping in the nude. “GET UP.” Crowded around him was both doctors, Kimball’s Lieutenants and Doyles, the Reds and Blues, and a handful of other people drawn to the noise and commotion.

Wash raised his hand again to bang on the door when a voice on the other side of the door, a decidedly feminine voice that Wash _recognized_ , said “Oh shit.”

“ _General Kimball!?_ ” he said, his voice reaching what he knew everyone called the Wash Hysteria Point.

“What?!” Carolina, Epsilon, and Grey said, sounding shocked.

“What time is it?” A male voice that _wasn’t_ Grif asked.

“ **_General Doyle!?_ **” Now his voice was in the strangled territory, and both Donut and Andersmith made choking noises behind him.

“We’re taking the day off, get lost!” Grif finally shouted, before opening the door a crack to peer outside. “Jesus Christ, what’s with the crowd?”

“Kimball was missing-”

“-she and Grif make a good pair-”

“-tried to find General Doyle but there was no one-”

“-though it was just Grif and Doyle-”

“-been searching the base for hours now-”

“-a triad of good looking people I’m almost jealous-”

“-worried that maybe Felix or Locus-”

“-sleeping with both of them-”

“-been kidnapped-”

Wash closed his eyes as everyone began to talk at once and after a moment, raised a hand for everyone to stop talking.

“Next time...you three decide to have a lay-in...could you please tell someone so we don’t think you’re in danger?” he said, trying to keep his calm and mostly failing.

“Yeah, okay,” Grif said.

“Of course, Agent Washington,” Doyle said.

“Sure. Hey, ‘Lanna, can you grab some supplies out of my room? We’re running low-” Kimball said, before cutting off herself with a bark of laughter as people in the crowd began to groan and make disgusted noises, as Wash through his hands up in the air and walked away.

  
Never mind Grif- he wanted to know even _less_ about Doyle and Kimball’s love lives.

**Author's Note:**

> The urge to make this fic have 7 mornings was there but the writing was not. rip.  
> SO....I should finish my other Grif/Kim/Doyle fic but...nah
> 
> * * *
> 
> * I almost wrote a second chapter from Grif/Kimball/Doyle's pov but...decided not to (I'm also too ace to write any smut |D )  
> * Donut and Epsilon are hard to write rip me  
> * I know Chorus probably did bring stuff from Earth but I'm sure they had like. Chorus brand knock-off snack cakes or something  
> * CO3 is Chorus Of Our Own, a AO3 clone that Simmons made. I made a post about it [ here!](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/post/176721434854/okay-so-one-thing-i-love-is-when-fan-fiction/)  
> * [ Hydrox were Oreos before Oreos were a thing](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hydrox/)
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Red vs Blue Tumblr](https://textsfromchorus.tumblr.com/) /


End file.
